fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Angelic Reaper
Angelic Reaper/Fallen Angel Angelic Reaper is a fusion between Angel and Reaper, costing 4700 diamonds. Angelic Reaper is a powerful long-ranged element that has a demand on its cost. So there's a perfectly good reason why Angelic Reaper is expensive: Damage, Speed, and Buffs/Debuffs Statistics Damage : Extremely High Defense : Very High Speed : Moderately Fast (Spells' description soon) Spells Wrathful Bow User elevates in the air and then equips a black bow on their hands and shoot a scythe in the direction of the cursor, dealing high damage and stun. --> The user grows black wings and then equips a bow creates a black beam which serves as aiming accuracy for the player. If the player decides to let go of charging before 6 seconds (or even if fully charged) it will shoot a scythe that does not have explosion radius. If a player is hit, they are stunned for 2 seconds and they get 270 ~ 540 damage. It has a side effect which is called "Weakening" which makes the opponent slower by 25 of their speed for 7 seconds while also dealing 5 damage per 0.5 seconds for 8 seconds. This projectile spell has a 10 second cooldown. *''Consumes 450 mana '' * Fact : '''It came from Divine Arrow and Reaper's Seal. '''Reaper's Aura User creates a shiny black aura around them which grants them ability to jump slightly higher and throw an infinite amount of cursed swords everytime they click, each dealing low damage. --> The user forms a shiny, glossy aura on them. This aura gives the ability to make the caster jump 3x higher than the default jumping altitude and the flipping height. If the caster clicks his/her left mouse cursor, 2 black swords will be shot. Each sword does 18 ~ 36 damage. They can still cast spells, however. The swords do stun per hit and can slash for up to 2 opponents at once. The effects last for 32 seconds. This transformation spell has a 50 second cooldown. *Consumes 400 mana and costs 1000 shards * Fact : '''A degrade of Angelic Aura and Reaper's Swords '''Fallen Angel User grows black wings and stomps the ground dealing medium damage to players nearby and then summoning small scythes that causes blindness and high damage. --> The user will grow wings behind their backs. They will close their wings and levitate in the air. Then they stomp the ground fast and quick causing 230 ~ 360 damage to surrounding players and implode them near. This will also summon little scythes that will roam around and target players if they are near, and deal 60 damage. This close range spell has an 8 second cooldown. *Consumes 375 mana and costs 1200 shards * Fact : 'Upgraded Quill Daggers and Reaper's Wroth. '''Impure Betrothed ' User teleports multiple times and attempt to reach its destination while leaving dark crystal shards on their trail that absorbs health from players and deliver Fear. --> Click an area where you want to teleport, within a 40 stud range. As you teleport, you will "re teleport" per 2 studs per 0.7 seconds depending on the distance between the reference point and the end point between the starting destination to the end place. Each "teleportation" does 60 damage to surrounding opponents and leave atleast 2 ~ 4 pieces of black crystals. These crystals are cursed, and they deliver Fear. Fear is a debuff where bats chew the opponent's head for 4 seconds and do 60 damage. If the caster has reached his/her destination, all players on that area will be stolen with 250 mana. This transportation spell has a 10 second cooldown. *''Consumes 350 mana and costs 1500 shards'' '''Lucifer's Power User shines a light on them and then drastically turns the brightness into pitch darkness while having random nearby players trapped and slashed. --> The user creates an orb that shines bright light below the caster. This orb then turns into a mass darkness. Every player too late to escape will be trapped in the dark 28 stud acre. During this, painful screams and unwanted echoes can be heard. Whilst players are oblivious of what's really happening, 2 red eyes teleport to every player and "slash" them with a weapon. Each does 30 ~ 68 damage. Does a total of 270 ~ 612 total damage. Little light enlightens the caster from above, but then turn to red light and the user will do its final slash dealing 250 ~ 500 damage. This ult has a 2 minute and a 40 second cooldown. *Consumes 1000 mana and costs 2000 shards